


Forbidden Love Soon Blooms

by AlphysIsMe (EddieLove)



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Agender Star Butterfly, Alternate Universe, Femme Agender Star Butterfly, I don't know why I have to tag Gay Relationship but I have to?? haha, M/M, May Have Non-Con Not Sure, Overprotective Star Butterfly, Rating May Change, They/Them Pronouns Star Butterfly!!, Trans Marco Diaz, gay relationship, might change rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieLove/pseuds/AlphysIsMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom/Marco.   First Chapter based off of BloodMoon Ball, this is an alternate universe, Just so you know...  </p><p>Some Headcanons included in this fanfic:</p><p>Femme Agender  (They/Them) Star Butterfly with Braces (Bi)</p><p>Transmale Marco Diaz (Omnisexual)</p><p>More may be added as fanfic goes on.</p><p>(Discontinued for the moment)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love Soon Blooms

It was Evening at the Diaz's house, and Star was all dressed up; Or well, more dressed up than usual. They were going to the BloodMoon Ball, which happens every six hundred and sixty-seven years. Of course, they went by theirself. And in which Star goes to it with Tom, their ex-boyfriend...ugh. So, you, Marco Diaz, were left alone by yourself. So, what do you do in your alone time? Stuff nachos in your face, of course. 

With your mouth full you talked to yourself, ``I'll have my own Blood Moon Ball in Star's Bedroom..``

You stuck your hands up and continued to bitterly talk, "Where it's always fun."

You looked over at the bell and the hammer Star used previously. Jumping up, you realized something. ``Blood moon, the moon of lover's...`` 

You ran over to it and rang it, escaping to the Bloodmoon Ball, where Star was. Not too long after you arrived, just after a bit of teleporting and awkward silence. Once you arrived, you joined in the crowd. Your face was covered with a disguise of a skeleton mask and a suit. You silently whispered Star's name as you moved yourself apart from the crowd. Once you caught up with them, though, Tom was walking near you and Star. Of course, you tried to hold their hand but it got held by someone else. Tom. He didn't notice he grabbed your hand instead of Star's until he opened all three of his eyes and saw you. Before he could pull away, a red light shined on both Tom and yourself. He groaned and started to dance with you. There was no point in stopping whatever was happening now. It was some sort of classical music playing as you danced with him. You were memerized, staring at his two eyes, as you couldn't focus on his third. 

You made a few steps, following his. Your face was lit and bright, of course, Tom would never notice as your face was covered by the skeleton mask. But under that mask, your face was bright red, at least, the cheeks. You would never know, but the heat was overwhelming; And you were sure it wasn't the light or being ill. Tom's face was flushed as much as it felt on your skin. It was a weird feeling. But that feeling soon ended as Star soon ran over to Tom and yourself and pushed each other apart. Soon closing the red light that was before beaming on both of you. 

Star was outraged, or at least it seemed like it. 

 

You bet you were in trouble.


End file.
